Zeno
Zeno is a villain of the Zatch Bell! series, The twin and elder brother of Zatch Bell. He is the main antagonist for a large portion of the story, though he doesn't take over as the immediate threat until the Faudo Arc. He is also responsible for the loss of Zatch's memories. Appearance Being the twin brother of Zatch, Zeno bears a strong resemblance to him but sporting a differences in appearance, Zatch having blonde hair while Zeno's is white, Zatch's cloak being blue with a white bow while Zeno's is white but with a blue bow, though in the manga his cloak and bow are completely white and sports sparkling purple eyes and often seen with a wide crazed, aggressive and sadistic grin on his face. Biography Zeno is Zatch's twin brother and the cause of his amnesia. As it is revealed in the manga, their father is the king of the Mamodo world: an electric elemental who possessed the ultimate power known as "Bao". When twins were born to him and his wife, the "Bao" power was given to Zatch and Zeno did not get it because the Bao loathes dark and evil souls and will devour him if he did not learn to control it. To protect both brothers, Zatch was sent away to live like a commoner, forced into near servitude by his foster mother and consistently teased and taunted by his classmates at a private school. Meanwhile, Zeno was forced to undertake a harsh, military training. When the silver-haired child found out about both his brother and the "Bao" power, he grew resentful, believing that this twin he never met would hold his father's ultimate ability without understanding the implications. With both children referred for the Mamodo Fight, Zeno continued his preparations, training his body as well as reading of certain items and artifacts that would assist him when sent to the human world. By the time Zeno was sent to take part in the Mamodo Battle, he took action in order to guarantee both his own victory and his brother's ultimate misery. After finding his bookkeeper, he tracked down Zatch to a forest in England, where he was living peacefully with the local fauna. Without saying who he was, Zeno brutally attacked the golden-haired lookalike, both physically abusing him and using his own spells to smash him down. But instead of burning his book, where he would instantly go home to his family and live peacefully in the mamodo world, he decided to remove his memories to force him to be stuck wandering around this strange, human world without any friends or any idea who he was. Shortly thereafter, Zatch was found by Seitaro Takamine, who eventually sent Zatch to Japan, so Seitaro's son, Kiyo, could try to find out Zatchh's origin, as well as to benefit Kiyo's personality. After seeing Zatch's memories, Zeno realizes that Zatch has suffered as well and regrets what he had done to Zatch, apologizing and stating that he had been a fool. Before going back to the the Mamodo world, Zeno gives Zatch his strength of lightning in order to stop Faudo and a letter which explained the special abilities of the mantle and the brooch. He was sent back to the Mamodo world after his book was burnt and lost his body, turning into a soul. His spirit appears to help Zatch in his battle with Clear. During the ceremony in which Zatch is crowned king, Zeno tells Zatch that they (Zatch's parents and him) will be waiting in the ceremonial hall. He scolds Yuno, Zatch's foster mother, who was now working in the palace, stating that throwing her into jail after how she treated Zatch was not too unthinkable. In the one-shot gaiden that was created in March 2011, Zeno does not make an appearance but is mentioned by one of Zatch's classmates, who, after being grouped with Zatch, immediately stated "Oh no! I am in the same group as the king, If I mess up, I will be killed by Zeno!", hinting that Zeno has become highly protective of Zatch after the duo start living together. Anime His book was burned by Zatch, but under radically different circumstances in the manga than in the anime, although in both versions the book is burned as a result of a struggle between Zatch's Bao Zakerga and Zeno's Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga. In the anime, he is resentful of Zatch right to the bitter end, breaking the jewel that controls Faudo out of spite. In the manga, Zeno becomes aware that Zatch had as hard a childhood as he did, and regrets his own foolishness. The jewel breaks due to Zeno breaking it, and Zeno gives his power to Zatch (the power their father wielded was split between them). Powers and Abilities Zeno's ability is lightning. However, unlike Zatch's, his lightning is blue, and instead of coming from his mouth, his lightning comes out of his hand. However his abilities can only be executed by his partner Dufort whenever he casts a spell in the human world. Though most of Zeno's spells are different from Zatch's. Additionally, Zeno does not lose consciousness during the spells and thus knows what he is doing while they are being cast. His cloak also has magical abilities, allowing him to protect himself and his bookkeeper from harm, and to teleport himself and his bookkeeper to another location. Category:Anime Villains Category:Zatch Bell Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Demon Category:Deceased Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mutated Villains Category:Aliens Category:Speedster Category:Evil from the past Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths